oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Magic, Tome I and II, by Neth
Neth’s two books on Black Magic found at the Brigobaen Library, plus some missing pages of the second tome edited by Cecil. Black Magic, Tome I : The basis - By Neth, wizard. Any decent book would start by describing the origins of the subject it is trying to deal with. As far as black magic is concerned, it is impossible for me to do such thing. This art - as I would never call it magic, but art - is older than any Dragon or Mountain. Some say it came with the world, some say the world itself needed black magic for its creation. As for the name, "Black Magic," as I said before I do not consider it as magic, much more as an art. It does require one to incant and utter magic words, but, like any other form of magic we know, it does not use any reagent or spell energy of any sort. The "magic" as we know it is a gift, a trainable gift. As you develop your body, you will be able to generate more energy, and to transform it into the magic you want to cast. Black Magic is very different. Unlike the magics we know, it does not require the "caster" to produce any energy. You will be surprised to learn that Black Magic, in its most pure form, is everywhere. Every tree, every building, every single human being is constantly surrounded by that energy. Every breath that you take contains some of it. In this form, however, it is totally harmless and unable to affect us in any way. Only those who are skilled in the Art of manipulating this energy can actually create anything. How do these people manipulate this energy? Is this an Art we can actually learn, or is it just a gift from above? Wise is the one who could answer this question. I myself am able to manipulate a bit of this energy, but I will tell you about this later. The main purpose of manipulating this energy is to open gates. The first is the gate to your own body. Before being able to do anything with Black Magic, you must let it flow inside your body, fill it entirely, take over all your senses, and try to control you. In fact, the more Black Magic you let inside you, the more easily you can fall under its control. If that ever happens, it will only take a few seconds for Black Magic to consume any form of life inside you, leaving a babbling emotionless shell of a man where you once stood. I have heard of some of these "consumed" individuals roaming the lands, killing and pillaging those who were once their own families, before falling to the ground and dying, their hearts totally consumed by the energy they once tried to manipulate... It is also said that once your body was touched by this energy, never again will it be the same. The most obvious change would be dark spots appearing all over the magician's hands. The more Black magic is used, the bigger those spots get, to the point of covering the whole hands, and then starting to spread to the arms. I have never heard of anyone using Black Magic so much that those spots started covering their torso or heart, but I can only imagine what would happen if that was the case. Again, I will tell more about all the side effects later. As I said before, the main purpose of manipulating Black Magic is to open gates. It is mainly used to open a gate between two beings, and to allow instant transportation from one to another, without even requiring both of them to be able to manipulate it. I have tried to gather and understand the magic words, from my personal experience and witnesses, and here is what I have so far: * Mora * : The main word. It is used to open the Gate of your own body and to let Black Magic flow inside it. All Black Magic "'spells" begin with this incantation. Depending on the power of the spell one is trying to cast, they may need to utter this word more than once, in order to allow more energy to flow into their body. * Olsa * : The localization word. It is used to locate (and open) someone else's Gate. Doing so, however, does not give the caster any information about this person's current state or whereabouts. There is no way to know anything about someone just by opening their Gate. Also, one will not be able to open a gate with someone he never met before. * Preldian * : The transportation word. Once a gate is opened between two beings, this word will allow instant transportation between them. It is up to the caster to decide which of the two will come to the other. Those three first words pronounced together form the most basic and easy to use Black Magic spell : * Mora Olsa Preldian * * Elarum * : The conjuration word. This word will open a very special Gate, not bound to any being or place, but out of space and time. It is very hard to describe the purpose of such a Gate, as there are no common words to describe the place it opens to. This is a preparation spell, as it will give the magician the place and energy to create something from nothing, before bringing it into our world. * Erarum * : This word is very similar to the conjuration word, but it serves the opposite purpose. The Gate this word will open leads to absolutely nothing, and anything crossing it will instantly vanish into eternity... Using the words Elarum and Erarum in the same spell, as pointless as it may seem, is actually quite often used, as it can allow the magician to be granted more Black Magic energy. Elarum will open a Gate and create this energy, which will flow through the magician's body, who will then use it as he sees fit. However, since the magician has to be very careful the energy does not take control over his body, he will also open a Gate to nothing, where the unused energy will vanish. The sentence * Elarum Mora Erarum * typically gives the magician a temporary huge energy boost, which he can use to then cast a major "spell". * N'eshra * : The summoning word. This word will be used to create enough lifeforce to inhabit a "lesser" body. By lesser body I am talking about what we humans usually refer to as Monsters. Fortunately, the amount of lifeforce needed to create a human is far too great for any known magician to handle. Some have tried, no one actually survived. * Alt'er * : The alteration word. This word is surprisingly close to our common word "alter", and it serves the whole purpose. After opening a Gate to another human being, this word is used to alter some of its functions. A weak magician could prevent someone from talking or moving, while a powerful one could literally take control of someone else... * Phesta'h * : This word is the last one I could define in my years of research, and I am not quite sure about its function. All that I know is that this word was used in two events that looked quite similar to me. The first one was during a battle. A human leader decided it was time to teach a tribe of lizardmen a lesson, and sent a ranger to scout the camp. As soon as the ranger left, the leader went his room and asked not to be disturbed whatever the reason might be. It is said that a curious servant listened to the door and heard the human leader casting the * Mora Olsa Phesta'h * spell. A few hours after the Ranger left, the leader came out of his room and claimed it was time for them to attack. Surprinsingly, this day, not a single human fell into the many traps the lizards set... When I was only an apprentince, my master woke me up one morning and told me that a thief managed to steal one of his parchments while he was asleep, and that he saw him running into the mountains. I was still very sleepy and could hardly follow my hasty master, but after casting the very same spell, he was able to tell exactly where the thief was hiding. I will not make any conclusion about what this word could be used for. Here ends the first tome of my Black Magic encyclopedia. After reading this, you should be able to apprehend and maybe even understand what took my master and myself years and years to figure out, and what will be on the other tomes I will write after this one. Black Magic - Tome II : The side-effects - by Neth, Black Magician. It took me some time to finally start writing this second Tome, but I am glad I did. Over the few months that passed since I finished writing the first one, I saw more and more consumed roaming the lands, old fools who thought they could be stronger than what created the world itself. Now is the perfect for me to write a Tome about the side-effects of manipulating Black Magic, this vicious art. As previously mentioned, opening your own Gate and letting Black Magic flow into it is not without consequences. This Magic will taint your own soul, darkening your body, pushing it to the very last states of decomposition, and, eventually, kill you... As mentioned before, the first signs of an overuse of Black Magic is dark spots appearing on the Artist's hands. The spots will grow bigger with time, and there is no way to get rid of them. I wrote the first Tome with many little spots covering my right hand. At that time, I thought it was funny, a sign of power. I was dreaming of the day when I would wake up with black hands and could tell my master "Master! Look! I am powerful now!". When this day arrived, my Master showed me how much of a fool I was... What one has to understand is that the use of this powerful magic corrupts your perception. There is no feeling greater than this sensation of superiority that takes over your mind when you let Black Magic flow inside your body, that feeling you could dominate the whole world just by letting a little bit more of it inside you, just a little bit... Shall one fail to resist, their Death is guaranteed. The dark spots, of course, are only the beginning. As time goes by this Darkness invades all your body, slowly making its way to your heart, your mind, your soul. When this happens, you are no longer a Black Magician. You are no longer an Artist. You belong to Black Magic. Your body starts decaying just as if it was dead, and the darkest thoughts invade your soul. Some beings are more resistant than others, but they all fail, eventually. They all do. As your body slowly turns into one of a Lich, your corrupted soul loses all its power. I saw dead Black Magicians wandering inside a temple, crying to themselves why, oh why were they still dead, slowly realizing it was way too late for their soul, slowly realizing they already belonged to that power they once tried to manipulate. The end of the Tome is written with a much more insecure writing. It is obvious it was made with a shaking, trembling hand. Today, my Master has fallen. He became a consumed and attacked me. He said he needed my body to survive, he said he found a way to transfer his soul into it. He told me that if I loved my master I should give him my body. What a fool. When one of my lightning bolts torn his robe apart, I could see with my own eyes what too much Black Magic brings. The ultimate Darkness. Dark rays coming out of his chest, spreading thought his whole body like veins, reaching his black hands, which he could barely move. With every lightning bolt a bit of his own hand's skin would fall to the ground, his guttural voice claiming the whole word would be his. The whole worlds. I hope one day this Tome will make it into a great Library. The world has to know. This Magic has to be forbidden. It has to be forgotten. Here the writing becomes even more uncertain, barely readable. Actually, I hope it doesn't. I was a fool when I wrote this Tome. I should even burn it. Black Magic is so... Powerful. It can bring so much... There is nothing that cannot be done with it. One just has to know how to resist. Darkness? I don't care. Those black veins look much better on my chest than on everyone else's. I, unlike my master, learnt how to resist. I learnt how to use this energy. It is mine, I can do whatever I want. I will take on the worlds as I see fit, and no one will be able to stop me. NO ONE. *The last page was ripped off* Black Magic : Tome II - the missing pages as deciphered by Cecil. It is really strange to see how the two first tomes were written in our language, but everything ripped from the latter. I still can not figure out why it was written in reversed ancient language. The fact is, using the golden mirror my old grandfather gave me when I was a child (which his own Grandfather gave him, he said) and my knowledge in ancient languages, I could decipher it. The Ancient Language contains words that describe feelings much better than our, and I am afraid some part of it I could not translate so well. "Mirtius, 6th, Yellow Moon It is incredible how fast my researches are going. Black Magic is keeping me awake although I don't eat or sleep anymore. I have understood this Ancient language in less than a month, and am now fully ready to move on to the next step. I am a Black Artist, I will become a Black Artisan. I will create my own spell. Open new Gates now one ever opened before. All I need is to find that old Tome... Tonight, I will become one with the Magic. I will destroy all my barriers. I will let Black Magic not only flow into me, but possess me. I will become Black Magic. I will become the world. I will be every single tree, every single rock, every single lifeforce. I will be the world. I will be better than GoD himself... Mirtius, 7th, Yellow Moon Hahahahaha! I did it! I know where that Tome is! I will send my minions to retrieve it. Soon I will be stronger than every Black Artist ever was! The worlds will be mine so easily it will not even be funny. I will have to create a spell that will keep me entertained for ages... I already thought about some things.... Jarius, 16th, Brown Moon I have finished reading the Tome today. A bunch of peasants came to my camp trying to retrieve it, pathetic humans. They have no idea of the power I wield. I used Black Magic to break their legs, and now they are all standing on the ground. I wonder what will kill them first. Starvation? Rats? Heat? Jarius, 18th, Brown Moon How funny. I went to see the peasants today and noticed a wonderful thing. One of them had a gourd full of water, and took it out of his bag to ease his thirst. No sooner had him done that, another peasant crawled to him and actually killed him with his axe to steal some water! It was so amazingly fun to watch I think I decided what my spell will be... Jarius, 25th, Brown Moon Took me a while. Silly wisps. They keep disturbing me while I am thinking. The peasants are all dead. Most of them killed each others. I just love it. I am now ready to create my new Black Magic spell. Since I definitely am the Strongest Black Artisan of all the worlds, I decided my spell would wear my own name. I called it 'The Neth'. It will be a real plague. Once I cast it, everyone who ever used Black Magic once in their life will become a blood thirsty human being. A serial murderer. They will only live to kill other humans, to steal their possessions, to feast in their blood. Each world I will conquer will see its own inhabitants killing one another, and the poor little innocent people who never used Black Magic will see their friends and teachers killing one another, and killing them too. They will have to fight back too... Even without the Neth, they will have to kill their own friends... Ohh, my, I just love it. I just love myself. Jarius, 27th, Brown Moon I talked to Black Magic today. I know the reagents needed to create my spell. I will start gathering them. Quiriat, 4th, Red Moon Stupid book. I wonder why I am still writing on it. I lost an arm today. I don't care. The destruction of worlds can cost as little as an arm. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need three more reagents. I need her too. I do. Agrabal, 15th, Blood Moon "One more. Need one more. Must have it. Located in a chest in the center of this world. Got her too. Saw her. Killed her. The Neth is almost ready. The worlds are mine." These were the last words from the old fool called Neth. The rest of the pages were written in our language by someone else, whose name I could not find anywhere. "We did it. We defeated Neth. Without the help of that red robed old wizard, we would never have managed to do it. I was right to trust him. I am glad I did." The old wizard sent Neth a vision, telling him to seek the last reagent in a dungeon we knew as empty. We put an old chest here, and the old wizard dropped a very special item in it. I could not say what it was, but I remember, when the old wizard took him out of his pouch, our village's leader, the old mage Salazer, stood in shock, his eyes started to cry, and he said "Curio...". Today, he can not remember he did it, but we were all here, and we saw it. The red robed wizard then cast a Black Magic spell on the chest, and we all hid when Neth arrived. He was but a mere Lich. One of his arms already fell off from decomposition and the rest of his body looked like it could do the same at any moment. His whole skin was dark, just as if he walked through fire, and somehow survived from it. Neth opened the chest, and the "Curio" started glowing a wonderful blue light, one that took all of us in a trance, unable to do anything but starring at it, while Neth was holding it in his own hands, babbling something in an incomprehensible language. Neth sat to the ground, or, should I say, Neth's body fell to the ground, and he put two other artifacts looking exactly the same next to the "Curio". The first one was all red, while the green light flowing from the third looked even more appeasing than the others. We were all smiling, kneeling at Neth. I can not remember what happened of the red robed wizard. He was probably already gone, knowing his task was over. At that point, we all thought that wizard had betrayed us, but when Neth put the tree pieces of the artifact together, a moon crescent shaped blinking white light invaded the dungeon's room. We all became deaf, or maybe the light was just too astonishing for us to be able to ear anything. The ground underneath us disappeared. For a moment, how long I could not tell, we were all floating, watching the white light piercing through Neth's body, consuming the very last life force he had in him, trapping it in the chest the red robed wizard prepared sooner on. When Neth and the light totally disappeared, only the strongest of us could stand on their feet. The chest was sealed, by a Magic I could never understand, and our village's leader talked, with a voice that was not his, but the red robed wizard's. He said, "The Neth is trapped inside the chest. Whoever will try to open it will die. Shall someone be powerful enough to break the seal, the Neth will wake up. Everyone who already used Black Magic will become the exact opposite of what they used to be. That is the only thing Neth was able to do before he was trapped. Protect this chest, it is worth more than a thousand of your lives.". I fully intend to follow that advice. Even with that light consuming him, Neth was able to create a spell. Not exactly what he wanted to create, but powerful enough to destroy this world. The chest cannot be destroyed, and I don't think it ever will, but as long as I live, as long as my childs live, as long as the childs of my childs live, it will stay closed." Obviously, the last of this pages was written years after the event. "So far from swearing with my own life. Gidéon opened the chest, he unleashed the Neth. The predicted disaster happened. Everything happened just as that red robed wizard told us. Everyone got struck by the Neth. I myself... When I woke up and saw what I did... My own sister... My own mother... The King and Steward of Mirith killed Gidéon and managed to close the chest again. The Neth is sleeping once more now... Until when... I am fed up with this. I can not look at myself anymore. I killed my family.... I will have no children. The chest will be forgotten, for the sake of humanity. I do not want to be there when it is opened again. I am just going to let myself die, just like Neth let the "peasants" dying. I will just sit here, and die. I am sorry..." The time-stamps used by Neth in the notes is definitely not Ancient Language. I really have no idea what is it about. I think it is something Neth probably made up, seeing how insane he was at the end of the pages, it would not surprise me. It was a terrifying book, and I am really glad I am done with it. I had never heard of the Neth before, I can not put myself to believe this actually happened. I have no idea if the chest still exists, if it ever existed to begin with, and if it does, whereabouts could it be, but I think I would just kill myself if I did... -Cecil Category:Books and Texts Category:Historical Item